De la haine à l'amour
by Nyus-Elliot-and-Olivia
Summary: Les chemins d'Elliot et d'Olivia vont à nouveau se croiser lorsqu'une enquête de l'USV mènera à l'un des enfants Stabler . Elliot regagnera t'il la confiance de son ex-partenaire ? Olivia sera t'elle mêler sa vie d'aujourd'hui avec ce retour inattendu ?
1. Chapter 1

25 septembre 2013 , cela fait trois ans et 4 mois qu'il est parti , elle repense à cette terrible affaire qui a mis fin a un partenariat de 12 ans , oui cette enquête dans laquelle Jenna Fox à décidé de rendre justice a sa mère et a ouvert le feu , dans cette même salle où elle se tient désormais assise , condamnant Elliot a la tuer .

Elliot , l'homme qu'elle avait aimé pendant tant d'années , ses sentiments été toujours aussi forts à son égard , tout comme sa colère pour toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligée en choisissant de fuir . Elle savait qu'il n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il avait fait , elle avait vu son regard plein de regrets à la seconde où son doigt avait presser la gâchette et où cette foutu balle était sorti , mais après tout avait il vraiment le choix ? Elle savait que lui aussi devait penser aux mêmes choses qu'elle à ce moment précis , dieu sait où il se trouvait .

Depuis elle travaillait et faisait équipe avec Nick Amaro , ce flic tout droit sorti des narcotics , au caractère si différent de celui d'Elliot auquel elle avait eu du mal à ce faire , mais qui avait su gagner sa confiance et tout son respect au fil du temps et principalement lorsqu'il l'avait sauver d'un homme qui s'en prenait aux prostituées et qui avait tenté de l'assassiner , oui si il n'avait pas été présent ce jour-là , elle ne serait sûrement pas entrain de penser à toutes ces choses .

Peu importe , cela avais pris du temps mais elle avait peu à peu appris a vivre sans Elliot , enfin il résidait toujours dans sa tête et dans son cœur mais ce n'était plus le seul homme qui se trouvait à ces deux endroits , non , il y avait Brian depuis que le destin en avait décidé autrement , elle qui avait fait une croix sur lui face à cette histoire d'un soir il y a 13 ans , sur les conseils d'Elliot d'ailleurs , toujours lui ... mais elle était bien avec Brian c'était un homme gentil , affectueux et présent .

Nick : " Olivia ? "  
Olivia : " Quoi ? " dit elle en tournant brusquement la tête , se rendant compte qu'elle c'était laissée distraire par toutes ses pensées  
Nick : " Tout va bien ? "  
Olivia : " Oui , oui ! Tu me parlait ? "  
Nick : " Je te demandait si tu avais finis tes rapports ? "  
Olivia : " Oui je vais aller les donner à Cragen ! " dit elle en se levant  
Nick : " Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ? " demanda t'il l'air soucieux  
Olivia : " Non je te l'ai dit , tout va bien ! "  
Nick : " D'accord ! " ça n'était pas la peine d'insister auprès d'Olivia Benson , ce n'était pas le genre de femme a changer d'avis

Elle s'avança vers le bureau de son capitaine , cette pièce où Elliot et elle c'était fait si souvent réprimander , seule ou à deux , ils avait beau être les meilleurs inspecteurs du capitaine Donald Cragen , ils étaient aussi ceux qui comptaient à eux deux le plus de sanctions disciplinaires , de blâmes , ou dans le cas d'Elliot , d'enquêtes des affaires internes concernant ses excès de colères envers des suspects . Mais ils étaient aussi ceux qui avaient résolu le plus d'affaires et nombre de victimes qu'Olivia continuait de côtoyer malgré l'enquête fini avaient demandés où Elliot était passer , si seulement elle le savait ...

Elle toqua à la porte de son capitaine , qui lui fit signe d'entrer , une fois la porte refermée :

Olivia : " J'ai fini mes rapports ! " dit elle en lui tendant une pile de papiers  
Don : " Merci ! Olivia ... tout va bien ? "  
Olivia : " Oui ... pourquoi ? "  
Don : " Bah tu à l'air d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs aujourd'hui et ... enfin si tu me dit que ça va ! "  
Olivia : " Ne vous en fait pas pour moi ! " dit elle en souriant  
Don : " Très bien ! Amaro et toi vous partez à l'hôpital , ils nous ont appeler la victime c'est présenter d'elle même aux urgences ! "  
Olivia : " Une victime qui ne préviens pas la police ? "  
Don : " Elle dit qu'elle a été violée , prenez son témoignage ! "  
Olivia : " Bien à toute a l'heure ! "

Une fois dehors :

Olivia : " Nick on a une victime de viol qui s'en rendu d'elle même aux urgences , ils viennent d'appeler Cragen alors ... t'est prêt ? "  
Nick : " Oui on y va ! "

Pour une fois , le trajet ne fut pas long , ce qui était rare à New-York , Nick se gara et ils prirent tout les deux le chemin de l'accueil des urgences :

Nick : " Bonjour inspecteur Amaro et voici l'inspecteur Benson , nous sommes de l'USV ! "  
Infirmière : " Oui , elle s'appelle Kelly McAdams , la vingtaine ! "  
Olivia : " Vous l'avez examinée ? "  
Infirmière : " Oui ... écoutez ... on a des preuves qu'elle a un rapport sexuel dans les dernières 24 heures mais pas de spermes ! "  
Olivia : " Vous semblez émettre des doutes sur son histoire ? "  
Infirmière : " Je n'en sais rien c'est votre métier mais ... une victime de viol qui se rend d'elle même à l'hôpital en demandant à se faire examiner je n'ai jamais vu ça , elle est dans la chambre 278 ! "  
Olivia : " Merci ! "

Olivia était du même avis que cette infirmière , en 14 ans de services à l'USV , elle n'avait jamais vu ça . Elle rentra en premier dans la chambre , voir une femme effrayait moins les victimes :

Olivia : " Bonjour je m'appelle Olivia Benson et c'est mon co-équipier Nick Amaro ... nous sommes des inspecteurs de police ! "  
Kelly : " Bonjour ! "  
Nick : " Comment vous vous sentez ? "  
Kelly : " Vu les circonstances , bien ! "  
Olivia : " Très bien , nous allons vous poser quelques questions concernant votre agression ... vous êtes d'accord ? "  
Kelly : " Allez y ! "  
Nick : " A quelle heure c'est passer l'agression ? "  
Kelly : " C'était tard dans la nuit d'hier ... aux alentours de 23 h ! "  
Olivia : " Où ça c'est passer ? "  
Kelly : " A la faculté d'Hudson , dans ma chambre ... j'étudie là-bas ! "  
Nick : " D'accord ... qu'est ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur l'homme qui vous à fait ça ? Un détail physique particulier ? "  
Kelly : " Non mais ... " commença t'elle  
Olivia : " Mais quoi ? "  
Kelly : " ... je connais son nom ! "  
Nick : " Vous voulez dire que vous connaissez celui qui vous a agresser ? "  
Kelly : " Oui ... "  
Olivia : " Qui est-ce ? "  
Kelly : " Richard Stabler ! "

Olivia sentit tout à coup le sol tourner sous ses pieds , il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette pièce , elle entendit Nick dire à Kelly qu'elle devait venir au poste le lendemain et quelques sons encore plus lointains , plus rien n'avait de sens , jusqu'à ce que la main de Nick se pose sous son bras et l'aide a poursuivre les quelques pas suffisant pour sortir de cette anti-chambre de l'enfer ...


	2. Chapter 2

Nick l'aida a parcourir les quelques pas restant pour franchir la porte de la chambre , Olivia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles , elle avait du rêver c'était la seule explication possible , pourquoi aujourd'hui , pourquoi un 25 septembre ce jour déjà si dur pour elle depuis 2 ans et demi ? Elle entendit Nick lui parler mais ce dernier du lui toucher le bras pour la ramener a la réalité , il était préoccupé , elle était pale et semblait complètement désorientée :

Nick : " Olivia ... tu es sur que ça va ? "

Olivia : " Oui , oui ... "

Nick : " Stabler ... c'est bien le nom de ton ancien équipier ? " demanda t'il prudemment

Olivia : " Oui et je t'arrête de suite Dickie est incapable d'avoir fait une chose pareille ! "

Nick : " Ecoute je sais que ça doit être dur c'était ton équipier mais la victime l'accuse ... "

Olivia : " Attends t'y est pas du tout mon équipier s'appelait Elliot , Dickie est son fils !" lui précisa t'elle en le coupant

Nick : " Quoi qu'il en soit ça ne change rien , la victime a dit son nom ! "

Olivia : " C'est impossible ! "

Nick : " Bon écoute j'envoie un texto a Fin pour qu'il avertisse le capitaine et qu'il aille chercher le fils de ton ancien équipier ! "

Olivia : " Ok "

Nick envoya le message a Fin et reprit la route inverse , il n'osait pas parler à Olivia se doutant qu'elle n'était pas en état de parler en ce moment , elle avait la tête appuyer contre la fenêtre de la voiture , une fois arrivés dans la salle principale de l'USV , ils furent rapidement interpeller par Cragen qui leur demanda de venir dans son bureau :

Don : " La victime vous a vraiment dit son nom ? "

Nick : " Oui elle a dit Richard Stabler ! "

Don : " Elle vous a semblé crédible ? "

Nick : " Oui ! "

Olivia : " Pas a moi , tu veux que je te dise elle était trop calme , trop claire , pas un brin d'émotion ! " dit elle en regardant Nick

Nick: " Ça serait pas la première victime bouleversée ! "

Olivia : " Tellement bouleversée qu'elle se rend d'elle même a l'hôpital ! "

Don : " Calmez vous ! Qu'a révéler kit de viol ? "

Nick : " Pas de sperme , preuve d'un rapport sexuel dans les dernières 24 heures ! "

Olivia : " Où sont John et Fin ? "

Don : " Ils sont partis chercher Dickie , j'ai préférer les envoyer tout les deux vis a vis de Kathy ! "

Nick : " Qui est Kathy ? "

Olivia : " La femme de mon ancien d'équipier ! "

Nick avait perçu de la jalousie dans sa voix ou était-ce peut être de la colère ?

Cragen quand a lui avait remarquer que depuis le départ d'Elliot , elle n'avait jamais utiliser son nom pour parler de lui .

Don : " Ex-femme ! "

Olivia : " Quoi ? " elle tourna rapidement la tête dans la direction de son capitaine alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas regarder depuis le début de cette discussion , elle n'y pouvait rien sa curiosité était piqué au vif

Don : " J'ai lu dans les dossiers que Kathy a retrouver son nom de jeune fille et elle ne vit plus avec Elliot ! "

Nick : " Qui va interroger le suspect ? "

Olivia : " Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! " s'énerva t'elle

Nick : " Même si tu a du mal a t'y faire , c'est ce qu'il est ! " dit il en levant la voix lui aussi

Don : " Arrêtez ! C'est toi et Amanda qui allait l'interroger , vous êtes les moins proches de lui ! "

Nick : " D'accord ! "

Don : " Il va arriver alors prépare toi tu peux y aller ! "

Nick : " D'accord ! " dit il en sortant

Don : " Pas toi Olivia ! " s'empressa t'il de dire avant qu'elle ne sorte

Olivia : " Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " demanda t'elle la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte

Don : " Ferme la porte s'il te plait ! "

Olivia : " ... " elle s'exécuta sans un bruit

Don : " Je ... voudrais que tu parle a Elliot quand il sera là ! "

Olivia : " Non ! " dit elle en riant nerveusement

Don : " Ecoute je te le demande mais je peux aussi te l'ordonner alors tu va le faire ! "

Olivia : " Je ne le ferai pas ! "

Don : " Si tu va le faire ... je sais que tu lui en veut mais tu le connais quand il va arriver ici , il va être énervé et inquiet et tu est la seule qui peux le calmer dans ces moments là ! "

Olivia : " Je croyais le connaitre avant qu'il parte sans un mot et je crois pas pouvoir encore le calmer comme vous dites ! " sa voix était pleine d'amertume et de tristesse

Don : " Olivia ... s'il te plait ! "

Olivia : " Très bien je le ferai mais c'est uniquement parce que si je refuse vous me coller a la paperasserie ! "

Don : " Merci ... et tu crois pas que tu devrais lui parler de ... "

Olivia : " Non ! " le coupa t'elle durement

Don : " Liv il a le droit de savoir ! "

Olivia : " N'essayez pas de m'amadouer en m'appelant Liv , je fais ce que vous voulez dans le cadre du boulot mais ça , ça me regarde ! "

Don : " Très bien , il est là ... vas-y ! "

Lorsqu'elle se tourna et qu'elle l'aperçu , son cœur loupa un battement , elle n'y croyait pas il était là a quelques pas d'elle , il n'avait pas changer appart les cernes et la barbe de 5 jours . Elle était heureuse et puis tout a coup la colère refit face et elle se souvint a quel point elle avait souffert après son départ et s'interdit a elle-même d'être trop douce avec lui , elle sortit du bureau de son capitaine et alla a sa rencontre mais et leurs yeux se croisèrent , plus rien autour d'eux n'existait , ils étaient comme absorbés par le regard de l'autre et avant même qu'Olivia ai pu ouvrir la bouche un Elliot alerté vint a sa hauteur :

Elliot : " Olivia ... qu'est ce qui sa passe ? Kathy m'a appeler en me disant que que Fin et John était venu chercher Dickie ... qu'il ... "

Olivia : " Vient on va ailleurs ! " dit elle en le coupant

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise face aux regards de Fin et John qui n'avait pas rater un mot de leurs retrouvailles , enfin si on pouvait appeler cela des retrouvailles , ce n'était ni le lieu ni les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait espérer le revoir . Elle l'emmena dans la salle de repos et s'assit sur un lit , il suivit son action :

Olivia : " ... une de nos victimes ... a accusé Dickie de l'avoir ... violée ! "

Elliot : " Quoi ? "

Olivia : " Ecoute ... "

Elliot : " C'est impossible ! "

Olivia : " ... "

Elliot : " Olivia ... tu connais mon fils , il est incapable de faire une chose pareille ! "

Olivia : " Je sais seulement ... tu a travaillé ici , tu sais très bien qu'on doit croire la victime ! "

Elliot : " Et toi tu sais que certaines filles mentent ! "

Olivia : " Si tu veux mon avis , celle la ment et pour moi Dickie est innocent ... seulement je suis pas la seule dans cette unité ! "

Elliot : " Mais ton avis a du poids , dis moi que tu va tout faire pour défendre Dick ? "

Olivia : " Oui mais ... prend lui un bon avocat , Trevor Langan ou Bayard Ellis il a défendu pas mal d'ordures que j'ai essayé de faire emprisonner ! "

Elliot : " Mon fils n'est pas une de ses ordures ! "

Olivia : " Je le sais ! "

Une main toquant a la porte vint les interrompre dans leur discussion et Nick fit son entrée avec une petite fille brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleus :

Nick : " Je suis désolé mais une ravissante petite fille a couru partout dans le poste en réclamant sa Maman alors ... " dit il en tendant a la petite fille a Olivia

Olivia : " Hey mon cœur ! "

Zoé : " Maman ! "

Olivia : " Euh ... Elliot je te présente Nick Amaro , c'st mon équiper ! "

Elliot : " Bonjour je suis Elliot Stabler , l'ancien équipier d'Olivia ! " dit il en lui tendant la main

Nick : " Je sais ! " répondu t'l froidement en serrant tout de même la main qu'on lui avait tendu

Olivia : " L'interrogatoire est fini ? " demanda t'elle sachant très bien qu'il venait d'interroger Dick

Nick : " Oui il a demander un avocat ! "

Olivia : " C'est la baby-sitter qu'il l'a amener ? " demanda t'elle en regardant sa fille

Nick : " Non c'est Cassidy , il parle avec Munch ! "

Olivia : " Zoé je parle avec le monsieur alors tu va aller acheter des bonbons avec oncle Nick ! D'accord ? "

Nick : " On y va , te fait pas de soucis ! "

Olivia : " Merci a toute à l'heure ma puce ! "

Zoé : " A toute à l'heure maman ! "

Elliot : " Tu a une fille ? "

Nick avait sans le vouloir amener le sujet de discussion d'on elle ne voulait parler pour rien au monde , le même sujet qu'elle avait aborder avec Cragen plus tôt dans l'après midi , celui ou elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne dirait rien a Elliot mais maintenant il était là face à elle et lui posait la question fatidique . Cette petite file avait été conçu dans la nuit du 24 au 25 septembre , le jour où Elliot avait tiré sur cette adolescente et la veille de son départ , ils avaient couchés ensemble et le lendemain Elliot s'en était en aller sans savoir qu'il avait mis enceinte sa partenaire de 12 ans .Devant son manque de réponse , il poursuivit :

Elliot : " Cassidy ? Comme dans Brian Cassidy ? Celui avec qui tu a couché quand il travaillait ici ? Vous avez une fille ensemble ? "

Que devait elle dire ? La vérité ou lui mentir ? La vie est faite de choix :

Vivre ou mourir , blanc ou noir , mentir ou avouer , tomber ou se relever ...

Et chacun de ces choix détermine la façon dont nous allons mener notre existence .


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia : " Je ... je dois y aller ! ' elle sortit assez vite de la salle de repos suivit par Elliot

Ils étaient désormais dans la pièce principale , ce qui empêcha Elliot de la rattraper , surtout qu'elle rejoignait Brian Cassidy et il sentit sa jalousie reprendre le dessus lorsqu'il vu Olivia l'embrasser et encore plus quand ce dernier le regarda . Il décida d'aller voir son ancien capitaine .

Olivia : " Salut , merci pour la petite ! "  
Brian : " De rien ! C'est Stabler ? "  
Olivia : " Oui ! "  
Brian : " C'est dingue , il a pas changé ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? "  
Olivia : " Euh ... une histoire avec son fils ! "  
Brian : " Ok ... je pourrais pas venir ce soir ! "  
Olivia : " D'accord ! Tu bosses ? "  
Brian : " Non une soirée entre potes ! "  
Olivia : " D'accord , écoute je dois y aller , bonne soirée ! " dit elle en partant  
Brian : " Il est au courant pour Zoé ? "

Il avait du le demander en levant la voix car elle était déjà loin et elle eu soudain peur que les autres comprennent de quoi il parlait , seul Brian et Cragen étaient au courant de la paternité d'Elliot mais tout cela allait changer , elle comptait lui dire , elle ne l'avait pas fait aujourd'hui , ne souhaitant pas qu'il l'apprenne dans la salle de repos de son ancien travail .

Olivia : " Euh non je ne lui est pas encore dit ! "  
Brian : " Pourquoi ? "  
Olivia : " Parce qu'on a a pas encore parler de ça et que son fils est actuellement accuser de viol alors ... ça s'y prêtai pas tellement ! "  
Brian : " Ah ... quand il va savoir , il va sauter sur l'occasion ! " dit il en souriant  
Olivia : " De quoi tu parles ? "  
Brian : " De toi ! "  
Olivia : " Tu peux m'éclairer ? "  
Brian : " Il va vouloir te récupérer et toi tu va courir dans ses bras ! "  
Olivia : " Arrête c'est toi que j'aime ! "  
Brian : " Oui mais Zoé va avoir besoin d'une père ! "  
Don : " Olivia viens s'il te plait ! " dit il en lui faisant un signe de la main  
Olivia : " Je dois vraiment y aller , on reparlera de ça plus tard ! "  
Brian : " Ouais , ça tombe à pique ! "

Au même moment dans le bureau du capitaine :

Don : " Elliot ! Comment tu va ? " dit il en se levant et en lui tapant l'épaule  
Elliot : " Don ! Bien et toi ? "  
Don : " Ça va , je suis désolé , j'aurais préférer te voir dans d'autres circonstances ! "  
Elliot : " Moi aussi , je sais que la dernière fois que t'a vu Dickie , il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme mais ... il est incapable d'avoir fais ça ! "  
Don : " Il a demander un avocat ! "  
Elliot : " Je sais , l'équipier d'Olivia lui a dit ! Dis moi , Olivia a une fille ? "  
Don : " Oui , Zoé ! Tu l'a vu ? "  
Elliot : " Oui elle est très mignonne , c'est génial pour elle et Cassidy ! "  
Don : " Quoi ? " il ne pouvait cacher son étonnement , elle ne lui avais pas dit  
Elliot : " Brian et elle doivent être ravis ! "  
Don : " Oui , oui !  
Elliot : " Bon je vais appeler Trevor Langan ! "  
Don : " D'accord ! Olivia viens s'il te plait ! "

Olivia rejoint son capitaine perturbée par les paroles de Brian et elle le serai surement encore plus par celles de Cragen ..  
Elliot sortit et croisa Olivia qui elle rentrait , dieu qu'elle était belle pensa t'il et plusieurs flash-back de la seule nuit qu'ils avaient passer ensemble lui revinrent en mémoire .

Olivia : " Capitaine vous vouliez me voir ? " dit elle en fermant la porte  
Don : " Oui ! Tu ne lui a rien dit ? "  
Olivia : " Pour quoi ? " elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait mais elle ne voulait simplement pas en discuter  
Don : " Pour Zoé ! "  
Olivia : " ... "  
Don : " Il a le droit de savoir ! "  
Olivia : " ... " elle n'osait pas répliquer face a la colère  
Don : " Si tu lui dit pas , c'est moi qui le ferai ! " il était clair , pas une once d'hésitation dans sa voix  
Olivia : " Vous n'avez pas le droit ! " s'en était trop , elle décida de se rebeller  
Don : " Je suis son grand-père et je te considère comme ma fille alors oui , je n'en est pas le droit mais je le ferai , cette petite a le droit d'avoir un père et c'est surement pas Brian qui prendra cette place ... et tu le sais ! "  
Olivia: " ... " elle n'osait rien dire car il avait raison  
Don : " Tu aurais vu son regard , il est ravi pour toi et il croit que la petite est de Brian ! "  
Olivia : " Vous avez raison ! Fin , John , Nick ! " cria t'elle après avoir ouvert la porte

Ils tournèrent tous la tête et rentrèrent dans le bureau , ils se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer car ils avaient vu leur capitaine assez énervé .

Nick : " Qu'est ce qui se passe ? "  
Olivia : " Où est Amanda ? "  
Fin : " Avec ta fille , au café d'en face ! "  
Olivia : " D'accord alors tu lui dira toi ! "  
Nick : " Lui dire quoi ? "  
Olivia : " J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ... écoutez moi jusqu'au bout s'il vous plaît ... si je vous l'ai pas dit avant c'est parce que ça me rend triste et que ... enfin ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait que j'ai pas confiance en vous bien au contraire ! Ma fille ... enfin Nick tu m'a connu quand j'étais enceinte et Zoé a deux et demi ... et enfin ... il y a que Don et Brian qui sont au courant ... le pére de Zoé c'est ... c'est Elliot ! "  
John : " Quoi ? "  
Fin : " Il est où ? " demanda t'il très calmement  
Olivia : " Comment ça il est où ? "  
Fin : " Je vais lui rétamer la gueule ! "  
Olivia : " Fin ! "  
Fin : " Il t'a laisser alors que tu étais enceinte ! "  
Olivia : " Il pouvait pas savoir , je lui ai jamais dit ! "  
Fin : " Même il a couché avec toi et il est parti ! Il t'a laisser comme une vieille chose ! "  
Olivia : " Laisse moi régler ça toute seule ! "  
Fin : " ... "  
Don : " Bon on passe et personne ne se bat avec Elliot ! Où en est on sur le viol de Kelly McAdams ? "  
Nick : " Amanda et moi on a interroger Richard Stabler et c'est le coup du il dit , elle dit , avec une variante , il dit que a l'heure du viol il était avec une fille ! "  
Don : " Bah contactons cette fille ! "  
Nick : " Il dit que cette fille c'est Kelly McAdams , il prétend qu'elle l'a appeler pour qu'il vienne dans sa chambre et que quand il est arriver , elle était en sous-vêtements et elle l'a embrasser ! "  
Olivia : " Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? "  
Nick : " Il l'a repousser en lui disant qu'il avait une copine et quand il est sorti , il y avait soi disant un homme devant la porte qui est rentrer derrière lui ! Mais j'ai un scénario : elle l'appelle pour lui demander de l'aide pour un devoir , lui avait prévu de la violer depuis un moment , il saute sur l'occasion ! "  
Olivia : " J'en ai un autre : Elle l'appelle , elle flashe sur lui depuis un moment , elle se déshabille , elle l'embrasse et quand il la repousse , elle pète un plomb et couche avec l'homme qui est entrer derrière Dick et elle en profite pour l'accuser ! "  
Nick : " C'es tordu ! "  
Olivia : " Mais possible ! "  
Nick : " Je la vois pas voir ça ! "  
Olivia : " Tu sais pas ce qu'une fille est capable de faire par jalousie ! Tu la vois pas faire ça , vraiment ? Je vais te dire quelque chose , tu la connais pas , moi par contre je connais Dick , il est incapable de faire du mal a quelqu'un ! "  
Don : " Ecoutez calmez vous ! "  
Nick : " Ah oui ? Pourtant son dossier marque qu'il a frapper un SDF avec une planche de bois ! " continua t'il en ignorant ce que lui avait dit son capitaine  
Olivia : " Tu sors ça de son contexte ! "  
Nick : " Mais bien sur ! "  
Olivia : " Ça fait que 2 ans et demi que t'est là , moi des filles qui mentent et qui se font passer pour des victimes , j'en ai déjà vu ! " dit elle en sortant

Nick la suivit rapidement et s'enferma avec elle dans une salle d'interrogatoire , il était énervé , elle n'avait jamais remis en question son expérience , du moins jamais à haute voix .

Nick : " Wahouu ... très classe de remettre en question mon jugement et mon expérience devant tous nos collègues ! "  
Olivia : " ... "  
Nick : " Si c'était ma fille qui accusait Stabler , tu la croirais ? "  
Olivia : " Arrête ! "  
Nick : " Allez répond ! "  
Olivia : " Non je ne la croirais pas ! "  
Nick : " Bien je crois qu'on c'est tout dit ! Surtout que maintenant , après deux ans et demi , je sais qui est le père de ta fille , merci pour ta confiance ! "  
Olivia : " ... "  
Nick : " Même si tu t'y est toujours pas fait , je suis ton équipier , si t'arrive pas a travailler avec moi , demande a Cragen de changer de partenaire ! "  
Olivia : " Arrête même John et Fin que je connais depuis 13 ans n'étaient pas au courant ! "  
Nick : " Justement ! Fais moi signe quand tu aura assez confiance en moi ! " dit il sortant

Décidément aujourd'hui , elle semblait se disputer avec tout les hommes qui l'entourait et elle allait encore se disputer avec Elliot ce soir , quand il apprendrait qu'il est le père de Zoé et qu'elle le lui a cacher pendant deux ans et demi . Elle alla dehors où se trouvait Elliot en train de fumer .

Olivia : " Depuis quand tu fume toi ? "  
Elliot : " Depuis que mon ex-femme m'a tromper et que j'ai tuer une adolescente ! "

Kathy l'avait trompée ? Elle qui l'avait toujours accuser de la tromper avec Olivia !  
Malgré tout Olivia ne ressentit pas de peine , enfin si , mais pas comme avant la blessure qu'il avait causé était encore trop fraîche .

Olivia : " T'est libre ce soir ? "  
Elliot : " Quoi ? "  
Olivia : " Je dois te parler de quelque chose ! "  
Elliot : " Je me doute et ça dois être très important , sinon pourquoi tu me parlerais ? "  
Olivia : " C'est pas normal de t'en vouloir ? "  
Elliot : " ... "  
Olivia : " Bon tu peux venir ou pas ? "  
Elliot : " Oui , quelle heure ? "  
Olivia : " 21 h ! "  
Elliot : " Ok ! "

Elle rentra a l'intérieur et alla voir Cragen :

Don : " Oui ? "  
Olivia : " Vous pourriez prendre Zoé ce soir ? "  
Don : " Oui bien sur ! "  
Olivia : " Je vais lui dire ! "  
Don : " Ça va bien se passer ! " du moins il essayait de se convaincre  
Olivia : " J'aimerais en être aussi sur que vous , merci pour ce soir , je vais la prévenir ! "

Elle sortit et vit Amanda qui tenait la main a Zoé , elle aperçu aussi Elliot , elle s'approcha :

Olivia : " Coucou ! "  
Zoé : " Coucou Maman ! "  
Olivia : " Je dois parler à Amanda , va voir tonton John et après on rentre ma chérie ! "  
Zoé : " D'accord ! " dit elle en courant en direction de Munch  
Amanda : " Ça va pas ? "  
Olivia : " Nick et moi on c'est engueuler , merci de t'en être occuper ! "  
Amanda : " T'a pas besoin de me remercier ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passer entre Nick et toi ? "  
Olivia : " Euh ... le suspect dans l'affaire McAdams ... c'est le fils de mon ancien équipier et on est pas d'accord sur le scénario de la soi-disant agression ! Et mon ancien équipier est le père de Zoé ! "  
Amanda : " Quoi ? Mais on l'a jamais vu ici ? "  
Olivia : " Il est pas au courant , tiens je vais te le présenter ! Elliot ! " elle espérait qu'l l'avait entendu  
Elliot : " Oui ? " dit il en s'approchant  
Olivia : " Amanda voici Elliot Stabler , Elliot c'est Amanda Rollins ! "  
Amanda : " Enchanté ! "  
Elliot : " De même ! "  
Amanda : " Bon je dois y aller , ravi de vous avoir rencontrer , peut être a bientôt ! " dit elle en partant  
Elliot : " Au revoir ! Elle travaille avec toi ? "  
Olivia : " Oui depuis que tu est parti ! " sa voix était pleine de mépris  
Elliot : " ... "  
Olivia : " A ce soir ! " conclu t'elle

Elle appréhendait déjà sa réaction , elle savait que la chose la plus importante aux yeux d'Elliot était ses enfants et ça devait l'être encore plus depuis qu'il avait quitter l'USV .Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu il avait l'ai fatigué , à bout , rongé par les remords et marqué par la vie .


	4. Chapter 4

Elle partit du poste et rentra chez elle puis alla prendre une douche . Elle profita de l'eau qui la détendait , comme une sorte de petit confort que l'on prend avant une chose difficile à faire . Dans ce cas là , la douche était le moment de répit qu'elle s'accordait avant le combat qu'allait mener Elliot quand il apprendrai la vérité . Elle avait peur , pas peur de lui , mais de sa réaction , elle voyait déjà son regard s'obscurcirent face à la colère et elle entendait les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche un peu trop rapidement , ces paroles qui allait lui faire mal et que lui regretterai sûrement d'avoir dit , Elliot parlait toujours trop vite lorsqu'il était énervé .

Elle sortit de la baignoire et s'habilla dans une tenue confortable mais pas en pyjama , la dernière fois qu'elle c'était retrouvé en pyjama dans son appartement avec Elliot , tard le soir , ils avaient finis la nuit dans son lit et le lendemain il c'était enfuit et elle avait découvert 2 mois plus tard qu'elle était enceinte . Elle sentit sa colère refaire surface mais ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de la sonnette qui lui signifiait qu'Elliot était arrivé , elle prit une grande inspiration et alla lui ouvrir :

Olivia : " Bonsoir ! " dit elle en expirant l'air prit plus tôt  
Elliot : " Bonsoir ! Ça va ? "  
Olivia : " Oui et toi ? "  
Elliot : " On fait aller ! Brian et ... hum ... ta fille , je ne me souviens plus de son nom , ne sont pas là ? "  
Olivia : " C'est Zoé , elle est chez Don et Brian ne vit pas avec nous ! "  
Elliot : " Quoi vous avez une fille ensemble et il ne vit pas avec toi ? "  
Olivia : " Zoé n'est pas de lui ! "  
Elliot : " Ah ... en tout cas j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu avais un enfant , elle est très mignonne ! "  
Olivia : " C'est vrai ! " lui répondit elle simplement

Elle voulait lui sourire , elle voulait retrouver leurs discussions autour d'une bière , elle voulait croire à une nouvelle chance avec lui , elle voulait écrire une nouvelle page de leur histoire .

Elliot : " Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ? "  
Olivia : " De Zoé justement ! "  
Elliot : " Ah ... et ? "  
Olivia : " Elle a 2 ans et demi ! " tenta t'elle , espérant naïvement qu'il comprendrai rapidement  
Elliot : " Ok ! "  
Olivia : " Tu est parti i ans et 4 mois "  
Elliot : " ... " il semblait mettre les pièces en place  
Olivia : " Et la vielle de ton départ on a couché ensemble ! "  
Elliot : " Qu'est ce que tu essaye de me dire ? "  
Olivia : " ... " elle savait qu'il avait compris  
Elliot : " Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ? "  
Olivia : " ... "  
Elliot : " Répond moi ! "

Elle sait que la colère d'Elliot a atteint son maximum , il tenait le regard qu'il prenait avant dans une salle d'interrogatoire quand il avait envie de faire du mal a l'un de leur suspect .

Olivia : " Ecoute ... "  
Elliot : " Est ce qu'elle est de moi ? " demanda t'il en la coupant  
Olivia : " Oui ...j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte deux mois après ton départ ! "  
Elliot : " ... tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait ? "  
Olivia : " Ne me rend pas coupable ! "  
Ellliot : " Mais tu est coupable ! "  
Olivia : " Je te rappelle que celui qui est parti , c'est toi ! "  
Elliot : " N'inverse pas les rôles , à la seconde où tu l'a su , tu aurais du m'appeler ! "  
Olivia : " Et combien de fois je t'ai appeler après ton départ , combien de message je t'ai laisser ? Hein dit le moi ! Tu n'a jamais répondu ! "  
Elliot : " J'ai écouté tes messages tu ne m'a jamais dit que tu étais enceinte ! "  
Olivia : " Tu veux dire que tu a écouté mes messages et que tu ne m'a jamais rappeler ? "  
Elliot : " ... "  
Olivia : " T'est qu'un salaud ! "  
Elliot : " Et toi ? Tu m'a priver de ma file , comment tu as pu faire ça ? "  
Olivia : " Et quels moyens j'avais pour te prévenir ? Un pigeon voyageur ? "  
Elliot : " Tu aurais pu venir chez moi ! "  
Olivia : " Ah oui ? j'imagine bien la situation lorsque Kathy m'aurait ouvert ! "  
Elliot : " Je me demande si tu est vraiment la même femme que j'ai quitter ! "  
Olivia : " Non je ne suis plus la même parce que tu m'a quitter justement , tu m'a laisser le cœur en miette ! "  
Elliot : " Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? "  
Olivia : " Je t'aimais , tu le savais , tu as coucher avec moi et tu es parti au petit matin ! Tu a profité de moi ! "  
Elliot : " C'est pas vrai ! Moi aussi je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours d'ailleurs ! "  
Olivia : " Non tu ne m'aimais pas sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais laisser et moi je ne t'aime plus et je suis avec Brian maintenant ! "  
Elliot : " Vous devez faire une parfaite petite famille ? " dit il en riant nerveusement  
Olivia : " Oui ! " dit elle en lui souriant faussement  
Elliot : " Tu me dégoûte , j'arrive même pas a te regarder en face , faut que je sorte d'ici je vais vomir ! "  
Olivia : " C'est ça , part fais ce que tu fais de mieux ! " dit elle en criant

Il était parti , il avait les larmes aux yeux , elle ne l'avais jamais vu brisé a ce point là , elle lui avait fait du mal , elle le savait , elle l'avait fait intentionnellement mais après tout il lui en avait fait aussi ! Elle lui avait menti aussi , à Quoi pensait t'elle lorsqu'elle avait dit que Brian , Zoé et elle formait une famille ? En ce moment leur couple battait de l'aile et les disputes se faisaient de plus en plus présente . Elle partit se coucher et sombra dans un sommeil agité .  
Le lendemain son réveil sonna a 7h45 , elle se leva et se prépara puis partit au travail , en arrivant elle ne trouva que Nick , auquel elle ne prêta pas attention et son capitaine qu'elle alla voir :

Olivia : " Bonjour ! "  
Don : " Olivia , ça va ? "  
Olivia : " Oui et vous ? Zoé a été sage ? "  
Don : " Oui , je l'ai amené a l'école ce matin ! "  
Olivia : " Merci beaucoup ! "  
Don : " Ce fut un plaisir ... tu as parler a Elliot ? "  
Olivia : " Oui ... il a mal réagi , il fallait s'y attendre ! "  
Don : " Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? "  
Olivia : " Qu'il arrivait pas à me regarder en face , que je n'étais plus la femme qu'il avait quitter , que je le dégoûtait ! "  
Don : " ... tu veux que je lui parle ? "  
Olivia : " Non merci ! "  
Don : " Personne est encore là appart Nick , vous pourriez peut être en profiter pour parler tout les deux ? "  
Olivia : " Oui , je dois parler à beaucoup de monde en ce moment ! "dit elle ironiquement  
Don : " Brian et toi ça va ? "  
Olivia : " Pas vraiment , j'y vais ! "

Elle sortit du bureau , posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la cafetière , elle servit deux tasses et en tendit une a son équipier :

Nick : " Merci ! " dit il en ne relevant même pas la tête  
Olivia : " J'ai confiance en toi ! "  
Nick : " Quoi ? "  
Olivia : " Tu a dit que je n'avais pas confiance en toi , je te dit le contraire ! "  
Nick : " Ah bon ? "  
Olivia : " Ça n'est pas une question de confiance ! "  
Nick : " Si tu veux ! "  
Olivia : " Arrête ... s'il te plait Nick ... si je te l'ai pas dit c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu me juge ! "  
Nick : " Comment ça ? "  
Olivia : " Qu'est ce que tu aurais penser de moi , à peine arriver , si je t'avais dit que j'étais enceinte de mon ex-équipier ! "  
Nick : " Je n'aurais strictement rien penser , c'est pas mon genre de juger les gens ! Mais pourquoi t'a coucher avec lui ? Vous étiez en couple ? "  
Olivia : " Ça n'était pas prévu , il était triste , il est venu chez moi et ... ça c'est passer ! "  
Nick : " Tu l'aimais ? "  
Olivia : " Oui ! "  
Fin : " Salut , vous êtes réconciliés ? "  
Nick : " Oui où est Amanda ? "  
Fin : " Elle est malade ! "  
Don : " Olivia , Nick vous allez voir la victime et vous la réinterroger sur les circonstances de son viol ! "  
Nick : " Très bien ! "

Ils se rendirent à l'université d'Hudson et rentrèrent dans la chambre de Kelly McAdams , où celle-ci se trouvait en sous-vêtements entrain d'embrasser un homme :

Olivia : " Rhabillez vous ! " ordonna t'elle en lui lançant un pull ramasser sur le sol  
Nick : " Vous aussi jeune homme , venez avec moi ! " dit il en sortant  
Olivia : " Lui aussi , vous alliez l'accuser de viol ? "  
Kelly : " Non , enfin c'est mon petit -ami ! "  
Olivia : " Il était là après que vous soyez fait violer ? "  
Kelly : " Mais non , pourquoi ? "  
Olivia : " Parce que l'homme que vous accusez de vous avoir violée dit qu'il n'a rien fait , que c'est vous qui l'avez appeler et qu'il a refuser de coucher avec vous alors il est partit et a vu un homme devant votre chambre ! "  
Kelly : " Vous mettez mon témoignage en doute ? "  
Olivia : " Oui ! Alors répondez moi , est ce qu'il était là ? "  
Kelly : " Non ! "  
Olivia : " On va demander une identification et votre petit ami parle a mon équipier alors ne mentez pas ! "  
Kelly : " Je ne mens pas maintenant sortez ! "

Elle sortit et retrouva Nick :

Olivia : " Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? "  
Nick : " Il a d'abord essayer de me mentir puis je lui ai dis que un faux témoignage coûtait cher alors il m'a dit la vérité , il était là et il a vu Dick sortir ! "  
Olivia : " Kelly ment alors et on a la preuve que Dick est innocent ! "  
Nick : " Je demande une identification ! "  
Olivia : " Et moi j'appelle Cragen ! "  
Nick : " Liv ... excuse moi , j'ai mis ta parole en doute alors que tu avais raison ! "  
Olivia : " C'est rien ! "

Chacun passa ses appels puis ils rentrèrent au poste avec le petit ami de la soi-disant victime pour l'identification où ils furent accueilli par Cragen et Elliot :

Elliot : " Dick est innocenté ? " demanda t'il a Nick  
Nick : " Euh ... " il hésita à lui répondre  
Olivia : " Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? "  
Don : " Je l'ai appeler , Nick va chercher Dick pour l'identification ! "  
Nick : " Ok ! "  
Eliot : " Je vais le suivre ! "  
Olivia : " C'est quoi ça ? Tu veux pas me parler ? "  
Elliot : " Honnêtement ? "  
Olivia : " Oui ! "  
Elliot : " Non j'ai aucune envie de te parler , je croyais avoir été clair hier soir ! "  
Olivia : " Tu n'est qu'un pauvre con ! "  
Don : " Allez viens Elliot ! " dit il en prenant Elliot par l'épaule  
Elliot :" Tu m'a trahi , tu m'a priver de mon enfant , je t'en veux , jamais je te pardonnerais ! " dit il en criant de loin  
Fin : " Ça va Olivia ? "  
Olivia : " Je le crois pas , c'est lui qui part et c'est moi la coupable ! "

Elle avait mal , il savait être très dur quand il le voulait et il ne c'était pas raté sur ce coup-là . Les choses n'étaient pas prête de s'arranger surtout que lorsqu'elle tourna la tête , Brian se trouvait là et avait visiblement vu toute la scène ...


	5. Chapter 5

Elle s'approcha et lui dit :

Olivia : " Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? " demanda t'elle en se frottant la tempe gauche  
Brian : " Je suis en pause ! Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? "  
Olivia : " Euh ... "  
Brian : " Tu lui a dit ? " dit il en la coupant  
Olivia : " Oui ! "  
Brian : " Vous allez vous remettre ensemble ? "  
Olivia : " Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? "  
Brian : " Répond moi ! " ordonna t'il de manière agressive en lui prenant le poignet  
Olivia : " Arrête ... Brian lâche moi ! "  
Brian : " Tu me prend pour un con et j'aime pas ça ! "

Même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas , Cragen qui avait observer toute la scène à travers la fenêtre de son bureau , décida de sortir et de s'en mêler avant que les choses ne dégénèrent :

Don : " Olivia , tout va bien ? "  
Olivia : " Oui ! "

Elle se desserra de la prise de Brian et partir vers les toilettes sans voir que Elliot , qui avait également vu l'altercation , la suivait . Elle rentra et s'adossa au premier mur qu'elle trouva en fermant les yeux :

Elliot : " Tout va bien ? "  
Olivia : " C'est les toilettes des femmes ! "  
Elliot : " T'oserai pas me vendre , ça ne te ressemblerai pas ! " dit il en souriant  
Olivia : " T'a dit que tu reconnaissais plus la femme que t'avais quitter ! "  
Elliot : " Tu sais bien que je dis beaucoup de choses mais que je n'en pense généralement que la moitié ! "  
Olivia : " Non je sais plus rien de toi ! "  
Elliot : " T'a pas répondu a ma question ! Est ce que tout va bien ? " demanda t'il en ignorant les attaques d'Olivia  
Olivia : " Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ! "  
Elliot : " Il a déjà été violent avec toi ? "  
Olivia : " Jamais ! Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Même si c'était le cas , il y a quelques jours tu ne te souciais pas de moi ! "  
Elliot : " Maintenant je suis là et je ne le laisserai pas te traiter comme ça , c'est de la maltraitance pour moi ! "  
Olivia : " On aurait dû t'arrêter plus d'une fois dans ce cas ! "  
Elliot : " Qu'est ce que tu insinue ? "  
Olivia : " Que quand tu t'énerve , tu est a peu prés dans le même état ! "  
Elliot : " Je crois pas , non ! "  
Olivia : " A quoi tu joue là ? Depuis quand tu me parle ? Je croyais que je te donnais la nausée et que tu voulais plus jamais me parler ! "  
Elliot : " J'ai peut-etre été un peu fort ! "  
Olivia : " Va annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Dick ! "  
Elliot : " Tu va me présenter à Zoé ? "  
Olivia : " Quand vous serez prêts tout les deux ! "  
Elliot : " C'est à dire ? "  
Olivia : " Le seul homme qu'elle connait c'est Brian , elle sait qu'il n'est pas son père mais ça va lui changer ! "  
Elliot : " Tu a dit tout les deux ! En quoi je dois être prêt ? "  
Olivia : " Je dois être sure que tu est prêt pour ça , que tu ne me tiens aucunes rancœurs et je sais que c'est loin d'être le cas ! "  
Elliot : " C'est pas normal ? "  
Olivia : " Tu oublie un peu vite que celui qui est parti , c'est toi ! "  
Elliot : " Sinon d'autres recommandations avant que je rencontre celle qui est quand même MA fille ! " haussa t'il du ton de sa voix , sentant la colère monter un peu plus à chaque instant  
Olivia : " Oui rase toi et arrive sobre ! "  
Elliot : " Tu me traite d'ivrogne ? "  
Olivia : " Non mais je sais que tu bois , tes yeux sont rougis et tu empeste la bière mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est ce modèle que tu veux donner à Eli , que tu n'a pas vu depuis des mois ! "  
Elliot : " ... "  
Olivia : " Oui , je suis au courant ta fille m'a appeler il y a quelques temps , elle voulait mon aide pour te faire redescendre sur terre ! "  
Elliot : " ... "  
Olivia : " Répond au moins quelque chose ! "  
Elliot : " J'ai vécu des choses difficiles ces derniers temps , j'ai tuer une adolescente , ma femme m'a tromper , mon propre fils me rejette depuis qu'on sait battus et là je découvre que j'ai une fille ! "  
Olivia : " Dick et toi ? "  
Elliot : " Oui ! "  
Olivia : " Et pour Jenna ça fait 2 ans ! "  
Elliot : " L'appelle pas par son prénom , s'il te plaît , et le temps n'effacera pas ce que j'ai fait ! "  
Olivia : " Tu devrais peut être voir un psy ? " tenta t'elle naïvement  
Elliot : " Oui , pauvre Elliot , l'ivrogne qui a besoin de voir un psy , j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! "  
Olivia : " C'est toi qui est parti et je suis encore là à chercher a t'aider et toi tu m'envoie prêtre ? Va te faire foutre Elliot ! "

Elle sortit et essuya rapidement ses larmes , elle aurait paru dans son état normal auprès de n'importe qui mais sûrement pas Fin qui perçu son air triste :

Fin : " Liv qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " fit il en s'approchant d'elle  
Olivia : " ... " sa gorge était nouer et de nouvelles larmes menaçaient d'apparaître  
Fin : " C'est Brian ? "  
Olivia : " ... "  
Fin : " C'est lui ? "

Il venait d'apercevoir Elliot sortir des toilettes des femmes et fit vite le rapprochement . Il s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par le col pour le plaquer contre un mur :

Elliot : " Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? "  
Fin : " T'approche pas d'elle ! "  
Olivia : " Fin lâche le ! " dit elle en posant une main sur son bras  
Fin : " Reste en dehors de ça Liv ! "  
Elliot : " Allez fait pas le con ! "  
Fin : " Tu la laisse tranquille ! "  
Elliot : " Ça va être dure vu qu'on a un enfant ensemble ! T'est au courant j'imagine ? "  
Fin : " Oui je suis le parrain de Zoé ! Et ça me donne encore plus envie de te frapper ! "  
Elliot : " Bah vas-y ! "  
Olivia : " Fin l'écoute pas ! "  
Don : " ARRÊTEZ et venez dans mon bureau ! "

Ils le suivirent , une fois dans la pièce :

Don : " Une explication ? "  
Elliot : " J'allais partir et ... on connait la suite ! "  
Don : " Fin ? "  
Fin : " Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche d'Olivia ! "  
Olivia : " Laisse moi gérer ça Fin ! "  
Fin : " I ans et demi , tu as dit ça après la fusillade et puis vous avez fini au lit tout les deux ! "  
Elliot : " T'est entrain de nous juger ? "  
Fin : " Bien sur que oui , tu a couché avec ta partenaire de 12 ans et tu t'ai cassé sans rien dire , en la laissant enceinte ! "  
Elliot : " Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte ! "  
Fin : " Pour le savoir , il fallait rester ! "  
Elliot : " Oh ça va , arrête un peu ta leçon de morale , tu est mal placer pour m'expliquer comment j'aurais dû m'y prendre ! "  
Fin : " Je vois où tu veux en venir , mon fils et moi , on s'entend très bien aujourd'hui ! "  
Don : " Quoi qu'il en soit , Elliot va être amener a revenir ici vu les circonstances alors ... tout le monde se calme ! "  
Fin : " ... "  
Elliot : " ... "  
Don : " C'est d'accord ? "  
Fin / Elliot : " Oui ! "

Ils sortirent et Elliot suivit , une fois de plus , Olivia pour se rattraper de son précédent comportement :

Elliot : " Olivia attend ! "  
Olivia : " Quoi ? "  
Elliot : " Excuse moi pour toute à l'heure ! "  
Olivia : " ... "  
Elliot : " Je suis un con , je le sais ! "  
Olivia : " C'est un bon début mais tu sais qu'il te faudra du temps pour te racheter ! "  
Elliot : " ... "  
Olivia : " Je vais y aller ! "  
Elliot : " Dis moi que j'ai une chance de te récupérer ... s'il te plaît ... je veux que Zoé , toi et moi on forment une famille ! "  
Olivia : " Euh ... "  
Dick : " Olivia ? " appela t'il en l'interrompant sans le savoir  
Olivia : " Dick ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? "  
Dick : " Je voulais te dire merci ... pour tout ! "  
Olivia : " Tu n'a pas à me remercier ! "  
Dick : " Je sais que tu t'est battu pour m'innocenter ! "  
Olivia : " Bon vous allez pouvoir rentrer ! " dit elle en se tournant vers Elliot  
Elliot : " Salut ! "  
Dick : " Bonjour ! "  
Elliot : " Ça va ? "  
Dick : " Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? Bon je dois y aller ... Olivia merci encore , je repasserai ! "  
Olivia : " A plus ! "  
Elliot : " Attend ... tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ? "  
Dick : " J'évite de trop traîner avec toi ... j'ai trop peur peur de te ressembler ! " dit il en partant

Il était parti sans un regard pour son père et Olivia eu soudainement froid face à l'ambiance glaciale entre eux . Elle n'osait pas parler à Elliot , il avait donc raison Dick lui en voulait vraiment , elle se contenta de lever les yeux vers lui et eu peur qu'Elliot s'effondre mais il sembla reprendre le peu de souffle qui lui restait , battit rapidement des paupières et partit ...


	6. Chapter 6

Il était parti si vite qu'elle eu peur de ne pas avoir le temps de le retenir , car elle devait le retenir pour lui parler , pour tenter de comprendre comment les choses en étaient arriver là , comment son fils et lui avaient atteint le point de non-retour :

Olivia : " Attends ! "  
Elliot : " Laisse moi ! "  
Olivia : " Non ! "  
Elliot : " Olivia ... s'il te plaît ! "  
Olivia : " Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? "  
Elliot : " Tu l'a vu comme moi ! "  
Olivia : " Avant ça , qu'est ce qui c'est passer entre Dick et toi ? "  
Elliot : " Laisse tomber ! "  
Olivia : " C'est moi ... je ne laisserai pas tomber et tu le sais ! "  
Elliot : " I an , Dick est venu à mon appart et m'a reprocher pleins de choses , j'étais bourré et ... "  
Olivia : " Et quoi ? "  
Elliot : " Il avait aussi bu , je l'ai plaquer contre un mur , il a répliquer et on c'est battus ! "  
Olivia : " Violemment ? "  
Elliot : " Oui ! "  
Olivia : " ... "  
Elliot : " Dis le ! "  
Olivia : " ... comment vous en êtes arriver là ? Comment TU en est arriver là ? Frapper un de tes gosses ! "  
Elliot : " Je sais ... je sais ... "  
Olivia : " Qu'est ce qu'il t'a reprocher ? "  
Elliot : " La mort de Jenna , le fait que Kathy m'est trompée ... mon fils va très mal Olivia , tu dois aller lui parler ! "  
Olivia : " Comment ça? "  
Elliot : " Il boit , je l'ai vu entrain d'acheter de la drogue , toi il t'écouteras ... je t'en supplie ! "  
Olivia : " Je lui parlerai ! "  
Elliot : " J'ai tout raté , hein ? J'ai foiré avec mon boulot , j'ai perdu mes gosses , ils veulent plus me voir appart Maureen , j'ai laisser passer le plus grand amour de ma vie ! "  
Olivia : " Je sais que Kathy était très importante pour toi , mais tu retrouvera quelqu'un ! "  
Elliot : " Non , je parle de toi , j'ai tout foiré avec toi , c'est toi l'amour de ma vie , la femme de ma vie ! " il l'avait embrassé sur ces derniers mots  
Olivia : " Elliot ! "  
Elliot : " ... "  
Olivia : " A quoi tu joue ? Je suis avec Brian ! "  
Elliot : " Je risque pas de l'oublier celui là ! " ironisa t'il  
Olivia : " On aurait jamais du ce revoir , je ne t'aime plus et ... "  
Elliot : " Je ne compte plus partir ! "  
Olivia : " Peu importe , tu est là pour Zoé , point final ! "  
Elliot : " Tu ne peut pas ignorer cette nuit i ans , tu ne peux pas oublier ces 12 ans passés ensemble , tu ne peux pas m'oublier ! "  
Olivia : " Arrête ! "  
Elliot : " Je viens ce soir , pizza aux 4 fromages ? "  
Olivia : " Non ! "  
Elliot : " Je veux voir ma fille ! A ce soir ... ... je t'aime Olivia ! " dit il en partant

Olivia repartit en direction du poste , elle vu son capitaine se tenant à l'entrée , il la fixa en plaçant son bras dans l'encadrement de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas passer :

Don : " ... "  
Olivia : " Quoi ? "  
Don : " Ecoute ... "  
Olivia : " Vous n'avez jamais pris de pinces avec moi en 13 ans , ne commencez pas maintenant ! " dit elle en le coupant  
Don : " C'était quoi ça ? "  
Olivia : " De quoi vous parlez ? "  
Don : " Toi en 13 ans tu m'a déjà beaucoup pris pour un idiot , tu pense pas que tu pourrais arrêter ? "  
Olivia : " ... "  
Don : " Je t'ai vu avec Elliot ! Vous êtes ensemble ? "  
Olivia : " Pourquoi vous dites ça ? "  
Don : " Il t'a embrasser ! "  
Olivia : " Et je l'ai repousser ! " elle en voulait encore plus à Elliot pour la mettre dans cette position  
Don : " Il va bien ? "  
Olivia : " Pas vraiment ! "  
Don : " Tu lui en veux toujours autant , hein ? "  
Olivia : " Oui ! L'interrogatoire est fini ? Je peux passer ? "  
Don : " Quelqu'un t'attend dans mon bureau ! "  
Olivia : " Qui ? "  
Don : " J'ai surpris Dick entrain de frapper dans une porte des toilettes , je lui ai proposé de t'attendre ! "  
Olivia : " ... "  
Don : " Il a pas l'air en grande forme ! "  
Olivia : " Elliot veut que je lui parle , apparemment il boit et achète de la drogue ! "  
Don : " C'est pas son rôle de père ? "  
Olivia : " ... Dick et lui ne se parlent plus ! "  
Don : " Allez vas-y ! "  
Olivia : " Merci ! "

Elle partit directement et vu au loin Dick avec visiblement la main ensanglantée et fit donc un détour par les vestiaires pour prendre une trousse de premiers soins , puis entra dans le bureau de Cragen :

Olivia : " Pas malin de se battre avec une porte ! " dit elle en souriant  
Dick : " Je sais ! Commet ça va ? " dit il en la prenant dans ses bras  
Olivia : " Bien et toi ? "  
Dick : " Oui ! "  
Olivia : " C'est vrai ce mensonge ? "  
Dick : " Bah j'ai échapper à la prison donc ... " il s'arrêta  
Olivia : " T'est sur qu'il y a que ça ? "  
Dick : " Tout va bien ! "  
Olivia : " Ton père m'a parler ! " dit elle en commençant la pansement  
Dick : " Il a du bien me critiquer ! "  
Olivia : " Pas du tout , il s'inquiète pour toi ! Tu bois ? "  
Dick : " Ça l'inquiète que je boive ? Il a peur que je finisse comme lui ! Tel père , tel fils , c'est pas ce qu'on dit ? "  
Olivia : " Ton père t'aime énormément et il a ses raisons pour boire ! Mais toi ? "  
Dick : " Ecoute je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais ! Mais arrête de le défendre , avant j'essayais de lui trouver des excuses mais c'est fini ! Enfin ils nous à tous abandonner , toi , nous , maman ! Et toi t'est là , à le défendre , on dirait Maureen ! Y'a plus qu'elle maintenant , et c'est tant mieux pour lui , il l'a bien chercher ! "  
Olivia : " Ton père a vécu des choses très dur , tu ne sais pas ce que sais , moi si ! Et arrête ces histoires de drogues , c'est clair ? '  
Dick : " ... "  
Olivia : " Je le sais , je le vois , tu as vraiment une sale tête ! Je me mouille pour toi , je devrais être entrain de te dénoncer alors ... arrête ! " en mettant un dernier morceau de sparadrap  
Dick : " Pour ça aussi , tel père, tel fils ! "  
Olivia : " Quoi ? "  
Dick : " Il te l'avais pas dit ça ? A plus et merci pour tout ! " dit il en partant et en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il partit en laissant Olivia complètement abasourdi par ces récentes révélations . Elliot avait pris de la drogue ? En prenait il encore ? Elle se jura d'aborder le sujet ce soir ! Elle appréhendait cette rencontre mais fut sorti de ces pensées par Nick :

Nick : " Maria à récupérer Zoé ! "  
Olivia : " ... quoi ? " elle revint doucement à la réalité  
Nick : " Maria est passer à l'école pour Zara et elle a pris Zoé ! "  
Olivia : " Oh c'est gentil ! "  
Nick : " Zara à demander si elle pouvait dormir chez nous ce soir ? "  
Olivia : " Je veux pas vous déranger ! "  
Nick : " Mais arrête , c'est mon rôle de partenaire , et puis Zara et elle s'entendent bien ! "  
Olivia : " Bon d'accord merci ! "  
Nick : " Tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air ailleurs ! " dit il en plaçant une main sur son bras  
Olivia : " Oui , ça va ! "  
Nick : " C'est Stabler ? "  
Olivia : " ... oui ! " répondit elle après avoir hésité  
Nick : " Le père ou le fils ? "  
Olivia : " Les deux ! "  
Nick : " Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ce soir ? "  
Olivia : " Non je vois Elliot ce soir ! Et toi avec Maria ? "  
Nick : " Ah je fais bien de garder Zoé , oh tu sais , elle repart bientôt mais ça va ! "  
Olivia : " D'accord ! " dit elle en souriant

Chacun repartit à son bureau et la journée se termina tranquillement , Olivia rentra ensuite chez elle et attendit Elliot qui arriva finalement à 21 h , les mains remplis de cartons de pizzas , elle lui ouvrit :

Elliot : " Salut ! "  
Olivia : " Entre ! "  
Elliot : " Zoé n'est pas là ? "  
Olivia : " Non , elle est chez la femme de mon coéquipier ! "  
Elliot : " C'est quoi ce plan ? C'est pas ce qu'on avait prévus ! "  
Olivia : " Tu a prévu pour nous deux et je dois te parler ! "  
Elliot : " De quoi ? "  
Olivia : " J'ai parler à Dick ! "  
Elliot : " Il t'a donner des explications ? "  
Olivia : " Non , il t'en veux beaucoup ! "  
Elliot : " Je sais ! Il t'a parler de la drogue ? "  
Olivia : " Oui ! "  
Elliot : " Et ? "  
Olivia : " Il m'a dit que tu en prenais aussi ! C'est vrai ? "

Son visage c'était décomposé en une fraction de seconde et il était étrangement pale . Elle connaissait déjà sa réponse , son corps avait parler pour lui , et elle regretta de lui avoir posé la question ...


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot : " Je dois y aller ! " dit il en ouvrant la porte  
Olivia : " Si tu pars , n'espère plus me revoir , Elliot ! " dit elle l'air menaçant  
Elliot : " ... " il réfléchi puis rentra finalement dans l'appartement  
Olvia : " Répond moi ! "  
Elliot : " Ecoute ... "  
Olivia : " Répond moi ! Est ce que tu prend de la drogue ? " dit elle en le coupant  
Elliot : " ... laisse moi t'expliquer ... je ... j'en prenais mais plus maintenant ! "  
Olivia : " Quoi ? "  
Elliot : " Oui , je sais , tu est choquée ! "  
Olivia : " Non , quoi comme drogue ? "  
Elliot : " Tu n'a pas besoin de savoir ça ! "  
Olivia : " Dit moi ! "  
Elliot : " Je ne veux pas que tu me juge ! "  
Olivia : " Je ne vais pas te juger , je veux juste savoir ! "  
Elliot : " De ... de la cocaïne ! "  
Olivia : " Oh Elliot , c'est pas vrai ! Dit moi que tu as arrêter ? "  
Elliot : " Oui , je te le jure ! "  
Olivia : " Comment tu as pu en arriver là ? "  
Elliot : " Je voulais simplement oublier ! "  
Olivia : " ... "  
Elliot : " Oublier que j'ai tué une adolescente de l'âge de ma fille , oublier que ma femme me trompait depuis plus de 10 mois , oublier que j'avais coucher avec ma meilleure amie ! "  
Olivia : " 10 mois ? "  
Elliot : " Oui ! Patéthique , hein ? "  
Olivia : " Non ! "  
Elliot : " Bien sur que si ! "  
Olivia : " Il y a que Dick qui est au courant ? "  
Elliot : " Non , Maureen aussi , elle m'a aider à décrocher ! "  
Olivia : " Comment ils ont sus ? "  
Elliot : " Pour Dick je sais pas , Maureen m'a trouver complètement défoncée ! "  
Olivia : " ... "  
Elliot : " Quand je suis revenu à mes esprits , elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il n'était pas question que son enfant est un grand père dans mon état , j'ai décider de me reprendre ! "  
Olivia : " Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appeler ? "  
Elliot : " ... je ne savais plus ou j'en étais ! "  
Olivia : " Tu ne replongera plus ? "  
Elliot : " Non , je te l'ai dit mon but maintenant c'est former une famille avec toi et Zoé ! "  
Olivia : " ... "  
Elliot : " Je compte revenir dans la police ! "  
Olivia : " Pardon ? "  
Elliot : " La police , c'est toute ma vie ! "  
Olivia : " Réfléchis Elliot , regarde où ça t'a mené ! "  
Elliot : " Mais je pense aussi ... "

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'Olivia , elle alla ouvrir et retrouva devant Nick qu'elle fit entré :

Nick : " Bonsoir ! " dit il en serrant la main d'Elliot  
Elliot : " Bonsoir ! "  
Olivia : " Tout va bien ? C'est Zoé ? "  
Nick : " Non ne t'inquiète pas mais tu répondais pas à ton téléphone et on a une nouvelle affaire ... je suis venu ! "  
Olivia : " Ah ... d'accord ! "  
Nick : " Je dérange ? "  
Elliot : " Pas du tout , j'allais partir ! " dit il en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée  
Olivia : " Attends ... si ça va pas , appelle moi ! "  
Elliot : " Je vais pas replonger , Liv ! "  
Olivia : " M'appelle pas comme ça ! "  
Elliot : " Pourquoi ? "  
Olivia : " ... C'est jamais bon de remuer le passé ! "  
Elliot : " On se voit plus tard , prend soin de toi ! "  
Olivia : " Hum ... "

Elle retourna dans son salon :

Olivia : " On y va ? "  
Nick : " Vous êtes ensemble ? "  
Olivia : " Tu va pas t'y mettre ? Y'a rien entre nous ! "  
Nick : " Rien appart une petite fille de bientôt 3 ans , 12 ans de partenariat à l'USV et des sentiments profondément enfouis ! "  
Olivia : " Profondément enfouis ? Arrête tes conneries ! "  
Nick : " Y'a que la vérité qui blesse ! "  
Olivia : " ... "  
Nick : " Il a dit qu'il allait pas replonger , tu m'explique ? "  
Olivia : " ... "  
Nick : " C'est moi , Nick , ton équipier je sais que je n'égale pas le grand Elliot Stabler mais bon ... "  
Olivia : " Je viens d'apprendre qu'il avait pris de la cocaïne mais il est clean ! "  
Nick : " J'aime pas ça ! "  
Olivia : " Je te dit qu'il est clean ! Et arrête tu est mon partenaire à part entière ! "  
Nick : " Ouais ... Cragen nous attends ! "

Ils partirent , aucuns mots ne fut prononcés durant le trajet car Nick était vexé et Olivia était préoccupé par Elliot , elle fut sorti de ses pensées par la violence avec laquelle c'était garer Nick , elle décida d'ignorer son comportement et pris l'ascenseur :

Olivia : " Bonsoir ! "  
Don : " Bonsoir ! Peut être que tu me fera l'honneur de laisser ton portable allumé la prochaine fois ! "  
Olvia : " J'avais des choses à faire ! "  
Don : " Et tu peux pas les faire sans éteindre ton téléphone ? "  
Olivia : " Non ! Ça vous pose un problème ? "  
Don : " ... Viens dans mon bureau ! "  
Nick : " Capitaine on a une affaire ! " tenta t'il  
Don : " L'affaire attendra un peu ! "

Olivia suivit son capitaine en sachant très bien qu'elle avait dépasser les limites :

Don : " Oui , ça me pose que tu sache pas laisser ton portable allumé et que je peux pas puisse te joindre quand j'ai une affaire à te confier ! "  
Olivia : " Je sais , je suis désolé ! "  
Don : " Qu'est ce qui se passe ? "  
Olivia : " Rien ! "  
Don : " Je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires mais quand ça affecte ton boulot , je crois que je suis en droit de te demander qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu éteigne ton téléphone ? "  
Olivia : " J'étais avec Elliot ! "  
Don : " Ah ... ça va pas , vu ta sale mine ? "  
Olivia : " Il m'a avoué qu'il avait pris de la drogue ! "  
Don : " Quoi ? "  
Olivia : " Il n'en prend plus ! "  
Don : " Drogue dure ? "  
Olivia : " Cocaine ! "  
Don : " ... tu est sur qu'il s'en est sorti ? "  
Olivia : " Oui , Maureen l'a aider à décrocher ! "  
Don : " D'accord ! "  
Olivia : " C'est tout ? Pas de recommandations ? "  
Don : " L'ancien alcoolique que je suis est mal placé pour le juger ! "

Ils sortirent et s'avancèrent vers Nick :

Don : " Bon , on a un meurtre a Central Park , Warner est déjà sur les lieux allez la rejoindre ! "  
Olivia : " D'accord ! "

Dans la voiture :

Nick : " Tout va bien ? "  
Olivia : " Oui , pourquoi ? "  
Nick : " Vu comme tu as parler à Cragen , il a du te passer un sacré savon ! "  
Olivia : " Ça va ! "  
Nick : " Bien ! "

Une fois à Central Park ils marchèrent jusqu'aux banderoles jaunes et rejoignirent Melinda :

Olivia : " Bonsoir ! "  
Melinda : " Bonsoir inspecteurs ! "  
Nick : " Qu'est ce qu'on a ? "  
Melinda : " Femme blanche , la trentaine , violée et tuée ! "  
Olivia : " On a son identité ? "  
Melinda : " Emma Walker ! "  
Nick : " Tuée par quoi ? "  
Melinda : " Une succession de coups , j'en serais plus après l'autopsie ! Passez demain en fin de journée ! "  
Olivia : " D'accord ! "  
Nick : " Rentre , t'a une sale tête ! "  
Olivia : " Je dois faire mon rapport ! "  
Nick : " Tu le fera demain ! "  
Olivia : " Non parce que demain je dois venir chez toi et emmener Zoé à l'école ! "  
Nick : " Maria s'en charge , allez je te ramène ! "  
Olivia : " Merci ! "

Nick ramena Olivia , une fois chez elle , elle prit une douche et se coucha . Le lendemain aux environs de 8 heures , elle fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone et décrocha :

Olivia : " Allô ! "  
_? : " Olivia , je te réveille ? "_  
Olivia : " Maureen ? "


	8. Chapter 8

div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emMaureen : " Oui , c'est moi je ... je te rappellerai plus tard ! "/em/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Non c'est bon ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emMaureen : " Non tout va bien , j'ai vu papa hier , il paraît que tu est au courant pour la drogue et il m'a dit que vous vous reparliez ! "/em/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Euh ... oui je sais pour la drogue et on se reparle pas vraiment , c'est plus compliqué ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emMaureen : " Tu sais il replongera pas , je me suis assuré qu'il décrocherai ! "/em/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Oui , je sais ! Alors comme ça tu as un enfant ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emMaureen : " Oui , un petit garçon il s'appelle Mike et il a 1 an ! "/em/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " C'est génial , je suis très contente pour toi ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emMaureen : " Et toi comment va Zoé ? "/em/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " ... "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emMaureen : " Olivia , t'est toujours là ? "/em/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Quand est ce qu'il te l'a dit ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emMaureen : " Hier ... il était dans un sale état ! "/em/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " C'est à dire ? " demanda t'elle en soupirant/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emMaureen : " Il était bourré , couché sur le comptoir du bar de mon oncle , c'est lui qui m'a appeler pour que je vienne le chercher ! "/em/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " C'est pas à toi de t'occuper de ton père ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emMaureen : " Il a plus que moi ! "/em/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " C'est pas une raison ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emMaureen : " Il s'en veut beaucoup , je savais que vous aviez coucher ensemble mais ... "/em/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Oui je sais , je l'ai appris 2 mois après ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emMaureen : " Il va mal , tu sais , il est ... très déprimé ! Entre ce qui c'est passer i ans à l'USV , ce que ma mère a fait et la bagarre entre Dick et lui ! "/em/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Je sais il m'a expliquer pour ta mére , elle le trompait depuis 10 mois c'est ça ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emMaureen : " Oui et il les as trouvés au lit ! "/em/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Qu'est ce que tu attend de moi ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emMaureen : " Il m'a demander de te dire qu'il t'aimait ! "/em/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " C'est lui qui t'a demander d'appeller ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emMaureen : " Oui mais ne lui en veux pas ! "/em/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Ecoute , là tout de suite je suis assez énervé d'entendre ça et puis je vais devoir me préparer , on se rappelle plus tard ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emMaureen : " A plus ! "/em/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;" /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"spanspan style="font-family: Lucida Console, Monaco, monospace;"Elle raccrocha et se prépara . Au même moment à l'USV , Elliot vient d'arriver , il espère voir Olivia mais n'aperçoit que son partenaire : /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;" /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Bonjour ! Nick , c'est ça ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Nick : " Oui , c'est ça ! " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Euh ... Olivia est là ? " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Nick : " Non ! " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Elle arrive bientôt ? " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Nick : " Je n'en sais rien ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Je t'ennuie ? " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Nick : " Depuis quand on se tutoient ? " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " T'est au dessus de tout ça ! " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Nick : " Ouais ... " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " J'ai l'impression que tu m'aime pas beaucoup ? " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Nick : " Tu devais être un bon flic , t'a une bonne perception , je t'aime pas beaucoup ! " répondit il froidement/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Pourquoi ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Nick : " T'est parti sans un mot pour Olivia en la laissant enceinte et triste , tu sais le temps que j'ai mis pour avoir sa confiance ? Et puis j'ai pas envie qu'un mec comme toi traîne autour d'elle ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Un mec comme moi ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Nick : " Un mec qui boit et qui se drogue ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Les nouvelles vont vite , je prend plus de drogue ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Nick : " C'est bon tu a fini ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"John : " Hé les gars ça va ? " dit John qui venait d'arriver /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Nick : " C'est ton ancien collègue , t'aura plus de patience que moi ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " ... " il ne disait rien , il se contentait de le fixer /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"John : " Viens par ici Elliot ! " dit il en l'entraînant par l'épaule /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;" /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Il l'emmena vers la machine à café :/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;" /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"John : " Un sucre et pas de lait , c'est ça ? " dit il en lui tendant un gobelet/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Toujours une aussi bonne mémoire ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"John : " Comment tu va ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Ça t'intéresse ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"John : " Je suis pas comme Fin , j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu est parti sans un mot mais ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Bah il y a bien que toi et Cragen que ça importe , même lui qui me connaît pas semble me détester ! " dit il en regardant Nick /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"John : " C'est le coéquipier d'Olivia , laisse tomber ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " ... "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"John : " Qu'est ce que tu raconte de beau ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Rien , Kathy et moi on a divorcé , mes enfants ne me parle plus appart Maureen , je suis grand père depuis 1 an et père depuis ... 5 jours ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"John : " Beaucoup de choses ont changés ! Je suis désolé pour ta femme ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Je suppose que c'est le revers de la médaille ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"John : " Dit pas n'importe quoi ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;" /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Lucida Console, Monaco, monospace;"Leur discussion furent interrompus par un gros bruit provenant de derrière eux , ils eurent à peine le temps de comprendre qu'un deuxième bruit retentit mais celui ci venait du fait que la main d'Olivia c'était écrasé sur la joue d'Elliot :/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;" /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Qu'est ce qui te prend ? " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Et toi , qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ta fait que boire hier ou tu t'est mis une ligne de coke dans le nez ? " dit elle en criant/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Vas y crie le plus fort ! Et je vois pas de quoi tu me parle ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Je te parle de toi qui demande à ta fille de m'appeler ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Laquelle ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Te fous pas de moi , ta fille qui t'a ramasser complètement bourré hier soir , de celle que tu prends pour ta baby-sitter ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Ah Maureen ! " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Oui et c'est pas son rôle de s'occuper de toi ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Ne viens pas comment me dire m'occuper de mes enfants ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Tu lui a demander de m'appeler ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Non ça c'est pas passer comme ça ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Si , tu lui a demander qu'elle m'appelle ! " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " C'est normal tu refuse de me parler ! " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " La faute à qui ? " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " D'accord , je vais y aller , tchao John ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"John : " Bye Elliot ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Non tu reste ici , j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Autre chose a me dire , inspecteur Benson ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Oui , je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Oh arrête tu le supporterai pas ! " dit il avec un sourire en coin/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Ça te fait rire , Stabler ! T'est déjà part une fois , tu peux recommencer quand tu veux ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Bah non , j'ai appris que j'avais une fille ! " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle est un père comme toi ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Oh tu n'est pas la mère de l'année , non plus ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Tu devrai partir d'ici avant des choses regrettables arrivent ! " dit elle froidement/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Un exemple à me donner ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Oui mon poing qui arrivent en plein milieu de ton visage , un endroit comme ton nez ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Ça serai tellement drôle ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"John : " Ecoute Elliot ... "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Elle sait pourquoi j'agit comme ça ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Vas-y explique moi ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Tu est avec ce con de Cassidy , tu refuse de me présenter ma fille , NOTRE fille et tu monte tout le monde contre moi dans ce putain de service de l'USV ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Cassidy est mon copain , je vois pas le problème et je monte personne contre toi ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Si c'est un problème et arrête même ton équipier ne m'aime pas ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " C'est quoi le problème ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Le problème c'est que ... c'est avec moi que tu devrais être parce que ... parce que je t'aime ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Non tu ne m'aime pas parce qu'on ne détruit pas la personne qu'on aime , on ne la laisse pas aprés 12 ans ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " J'ai tué une gamine ! " /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Don : " Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ON VOUS ENTENDS D'EN BAS ! " cria t'il afin de faire revenir le calme /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " J'allais partir ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Don : " Non attend ! " dit il en posant une main sur son bras/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Elliot : " Lâche moi ! " dit il en renversant une pile de dossiers/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Don : " Une explication , Olivia ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " On a une enquête sur les bras , l'incident est clos , mon rapport est sur votre bureau ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Don : " J'attend une explication avant ce soir ! " ordonna t'il en partant s'enfermer dans son bureau/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;" /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Lucida Console, Monaco, monospace;"Olivia se servit une tasse de café et partit s'asseoir à son bureau :/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;" /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Nick : " Ça va ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Oui ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Nick : " Tu veux qu'on en parle ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Non ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Nick : " Tu es sure ? "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Laisse tomber Nick ! " dit elle en se levant /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;" /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Lucida Console, Monaco, monospace;"John partit la rejoindre dans les vestiaires :/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;" /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"John : " C'est compliqué l'amour ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Je ne l'aime pas ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"John : " Je vous est vus en 12 ans ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " On étaient meilleurs amis ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"John : " Alors pourquoi tu y accorde autant d'importance ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " ... "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"John : " Il t'aime vraiment ! "/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Olivia : " Je dois aller à la morgue ! "/div 


	9. Chapter 9

Elle sortit des vestiaires et alla retrouver Nick :

Nick : " Ça va ? "  
Olivia : " Tu compte me poser la question toute la journée ? "  
Nick : " ... "  
Olivia : " Excuse moi ! "  
Nick : " Non c'est bon ! "  
Olivia : " Si je suis infecte , désolé ! "  
Nick : " T'en fais pas ! "  
Olivia : " On descend à la morgue ? "  
Nick : " En route ! "

Ils marchèrent en direction de l'ascenseur mais trouvèrent un militaire sur leur chemin , Olivia vu le visage de Nick se décomposé mais n'y prêta pas attention et s'avança à hauteur de l'homme :

Olivia : " Monsieur , on peut vous aider ? "  
Nick : " ... je le connais , je te présente le Caporal Enning , Franck voici Olivia Benson ma coéquipière ! "  
Enning : " Enchanté , Nick ... "  
Nick : " Dites moi ! " dit il en le coupant  
Enning : " Son convoi a été pris pour cible par des tireurs ! "  
Nick : " Est ce qu'elle est ... morte ? "  
Enning : " Non , maria est dans un hôpital en Allemagne , elle bénéficie des meilleurs soins ! "  
Nick : " Elle va bien ? "  
Enning : " Elle se remet doucement , je vous tiendrai au courant ! "  
Nick : " Merci ! "

Il partit et aussitôt Nick s'accroupit contre le mur , le visage face au sol , il avait l'air si abattu qu'Olivia n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot mais d'un autre côté elle se demanda pourquoi Nick ne lui avait pas dit que Maria était parti , il lui avait menti .

Olivia : " Est ce que tu veux prendre ta journée ? "  
Nick : " Non ... donne moi juste une minute ! " dit il en essuyant ses yeux et en reniflant  
Olivia : " Ça va aller ? "  
Nick : " Oui , on y va ! " dit il en se relevant

Ils arrivèrent à la morgue :

Olivia : " Salut Melinda ! "  
Melinda : " Bonjour , vous venez pour la victime d'hier soir ? "  
Nick : " Oui ! "  
Melinda : " Elle a été violée mais je n'ai retrouvé de fluide , elle était mort depuis environ 4 heure quand on l'a retrouvé , ce qui place l'heure du crime vers 22 h , elle est morte à la suite d'une succession de coups ce qui a conduit à une hémorragie interne , impossible de savoir quel coup à été fatal , elle avait aussi plusieurs brûlures de cigarettes sur l'ensemble du corps et ... elle était enceinte de 11 semaines ! "  
Nick : " Ce dingue ne l'a pas raté ! "  
Olivia : " Merci Melinda , bonne journée ! "  
Melinda : " Euh ... Olivia je peux te parler en privé ? "  
Olivia : " C'est bon devant Nick ! "  
Melinda : " Comme tu voudra , Elliot est passer ! "  
Olivia : " D'accord et ? "  
Melinda : " Il m'a demandé un test de paternité , j'ai pensé que tu voudrai le savoir ! "  
Olivia : " Merci Melinda ! "

Ils ressortirent et réunirent tout le monde pour faire un compte rendu :

Olivia : " Alors hier soir aux environ de minuit nous avons retrouvé le corps d'Emma Walker , d'après les résultats de l'autopsie elle est morte d'une hémorragie interne causée par un violent passage à tabac , elles a aussi plusieurs brûlures de cigarettes sur le corps ! "  
Nick : " Elle à également été violée mais nous n'avons aucun fluide , elle était enceinte de 11 semaine ! "  
Fin : " Son mari s'appelle Aaron Walker , il est peintre pour une grande galerie new-yorkaise ! "  
John : " Vu comme le tueur c'est acharné , ça doit être personnel ! "  
Amanda : " Où un autre fou furieux qui était de sortie ! Emma était prof dans une école maternelle ! "  
Don : " Pour savoir il faut enquêter , Amanda et Fin allez voir le mari en douceur s'il vous plaît ! "  
Nick : " Et nous ? "  
Don : " Tu ne veux pas prendre ta journée ? "  
Nick : " Pourquoi je la prendrai ? "  
Don : " Tu compte vraiment me mentir ? Je suis au courant pour ta femme ! "  
Nick : " Je suis opérationnel ! "  
Don : " Bien allez voir les collègues de notre victime ! "  
Olivia : " D'accord ! "

Durant le trajet ils ne se parlèrent pas chacun préférant ressasser ses problèmes , ils arrivèrent à la maternelle et posèrent les questions habituelles et repartirent pour le poste , sur le chemin Nick décida de rompre le silence :

Nick : " Tu veux que j'aille voir Stabler ? Le père pas le fils ! "  
Olivia : " Pourquoi ? "  
Nick : " Je lui ai dis de te laisser tranquille et il va demander de quoi faire un test de paternité ! "  
Olivia : " Laisse tomber ! "  
Nick : " Tu compte lui en parler ? "  
Olivia : " Oui ! Et si on parlait de toi , tu comptais me dire quand que Maria est parti ? "  
Nick : " ... "  
Olivia : " Tu va faire le sourd ? "  
Nick : " Tu le sais maintenant ! "  
Olivia : " Alors hier c'est qui est aller chercher les petites ? "  
Nick : " Ma mère ! "  
Olivia : " Pourquoi tu m'a menti ? "  
Nick : " On est arrivé ! " dit il en freinant brusquement  
Olivia : " C'est ça ! " dit elle en claquant la porte

Elle était énervé par son comportement , elle détestait les discussion qui ne menait à rien .  
Il savait qu'elle était en colère mais il n'était pas prés à parler , il décida de la rattraper :

Nick : " Ecoute ... " dit il en posant la main sur son épaule  
Olivia : " Fous moi la paix ! "  
Nick : " Attend ! J'ai pas envie de parler de ça , s'il te plaît , passons à autre chose , d'accord ? "  
Olivia : " ... "

Elle rentra dans le poste , tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment même c'était une longue douche et beaucoup de sommeil mais la voix de son capitaine la sorti de ses pensées :

Don : " Ah Olivia , qu'est ce que ça à donner à l'école ? "  
Olivia : " Une femme sans problème , une bonne prof et apparemment aucun problèmes ! "  
Don : " Apparemment ? "  
Olivia : " Je crois pas à la vie idyllique , il y a toujours des problèmes ! Et le mari ? "  
Don : " Fin a tout raté , je lui avais pourtant dit en douceur , il est à vous !  
Olivia : " Bon ... "

Elle vu rapidement un homme assis à son bureau :

Olivia : " Monsieur Walker , je suis l'inspecteur Benson , je m'occupe de l'enquête concernant votre femme ! "  
Walker : " Bonjour ... "  
Olivia : " Je tiens à vous présenter mes condoléances ! "  
Walker : " Merci , je ne sais même pas comment je vais le dire à notre fils ! "  
Olivia : " Depuis combien de temps étiez vous marriez ? "  
Walker : " 7 ans , notre fils a 5 ans ! Emma était enceinte , elle me l'a annoncée hier matin ! " dit il en pleurant  
Olivia : " Est ce que des personnes en voulait à Emma ? "  
Walker : " Non , tout le monde appréciait Emma , elle est ... était très gentille ! "  
Olivia : " Et vous ? Avez vous eu des problèmes particuliers avec quelqu'un ? "  
Walker : " J'ai pas eu un passé tout rose mais depuis que je connais Emma , je me suis remis dans le droit chemin ! Comment ma femme est morte ?  
Olivia : " Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ça , vous ne vous êtes pas inquiétez que votre femme ne rentre pas hier soir ? "  
Walker : " J'ai tenté de la joindre mais elle ne répondait pas ! "  
Olivia : " Et vous où étiez vous ? "  
Walker : " Pardon ? "  
Olivia : " C'est une simple formalité ! "  
Walker : " Vous croyez que j'ai tué Emma ? J'aimais ma femme , elle était la femme de ma vie , on avait un enfant ensemble , elle était enceinte et vous croyez que je l'ai tué ! Comment est ce que vous osez m'accuser d'une telle chose ? " dit il en criant  
Olivia : " Monsieur Walker , calmez vous ! "  
Walker : " J'étais entrain d'acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de notre fils , un magasin dans China Town ! " dit il en partant

Cragen s'approcha d'Olivia :

Don : " Alors ? "  
Olivia : " Alors je viens de suspecter un veuf de la mort de sa femme ! "  
Don : " Je viens de voir ta fille par la fenêtre avec la nounou , rentre chez toi et repose toi ! "  
Olivia : " Merci ! "  
Don : " De rien ! "  
Zoé : " Maman ! " dit la petite fille en courant  
Olivia : " Coucou ma puce ! Ça va ? "  
Zoé : " Oui ! "  
Olivia : " Va dire bonjour à tout le monde ! Bonjour Irina , tu va bien ? "  
Irina : " Oui et vous ? "  
Olivia : " Bien , merci ! Voila 15 $ rentre chez toi ! " dit elle en souriant  
Irina : " Merci ! "

Olivia rentra chez elle et mangea avec sa fille , elle la coucha puis mit son pyjama . Elle mit la télévision et s'assoupit , elle fut réveiller par la sonnerie de son appartement , elle regarda par le judas et ouvrit :

Elliot : " Bonsoir ! "  
Olivia : " ... "  
Elliot : " Tu ne me fais pas entrer ? "  
Olivia : " Il est 21 h , je ne veux pas que tu cries dans mon appartement ! "  
Elliot : " Je ne crierai pas ! " dit il en entrant  
Olivia : " Qu'est ce que tu veux ? " dit elle en fermant la porte  
Elliot : " Il faut qu'on parlent ! "  
Olivia : " Oui ! Un test de paternité ? "  
Elliot : " ... "  
Olivia : " Tu as vraiment demander un test de paternité à Melinda ? Tu doute de moi à ce point là ? "  
Elliot : " Ecoute ... je voulais juste être sur qu'elle n'est pas de Brian ! "  
Olivia : " T'est pathétique ! "  
Elliot : " Je suis pas censé te croire sur parole , tu a pu changé en 3 ans ! "  
Olivia : " Tu n'a pas dit ça ? Dis moi que j'ai mal entendu ! " dit elle en criant  
Elliot : " C'est toi qui crie ! "  
Olivia : " Sort ! "  
Zoé : " Maman ? "

Une petite tête venait de sortir de sa chambre et le moment tant redouté par Olivia allait arriver , elle savait que Zoé allait posé des questions , elle savait aussi qu'Elliot n'allait pas résister à la tentation de rencontrer sa fille ...


End file.
